puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoh
| birth_place = Kurihara, Miyagi, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | spouse = | children = | family = | alma_mater = | names =Fujin Yohei Komatsu Yo Yoh Yohey | height = | weight = | billed = | trainer =NJPW Dojo Junji Hirata | debut = November 19, 2012 | retired = | website = Twitter }} (born June 26, 1988) is a Japanese professional wrestler signed to New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he currently performs under the ring name Yoh. As the tag team Roppongi 3K, he and Sho are the current IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions in their fourth reign. He has previously also worked for the American Ring of Honor (ROH) and Mexican Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), where he was known under the ring name Fujin (風神 Fūjin), named after the Japanese God of the wind, and was part of La Ola Amarilla ("the Yellow Wave") alongside Okumura, Kamaitachi and Raijin. Personal life Komatsu was born on June 26, 1988 in Kurihara, Miyagi, Japan where he also grew up. He became interested in professional wrestling by watching it on TV with his parents from the age of three. While in school he joined the wrestling club, learning amateur wrestling at a young age. Professional wrestling career After graduating from University Komatsu began training for his professional wrestling career at the New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) Dojo. Initially he worked a part-time job while trying to pass the NJPW "Young Lions" test, which he finally passed in May, 2012. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2012–2016) He made his debut for NJPW on November 19, 2012 on NJPW's NEVER Project's Shodai NEVER Musabetsu Kyu Oza Kettei Tournament show where he lost to Takaaki Watanabe. Komatsu competed as one of NJPW's "Young Lions" a class of rookie wrestlers who work mostly against each other early on, wearing all black gear and with no particular ring character, all part of the structured learning process in NJPW. In 2013 he competed in his first major NJPW tournament, teaming up with Kushida to compete in the 2013 Super Junior Tag Tournament. The team lost in the first round to Bushi and Valiente. On January 4, 2014 Komatsu teamed up with Jushin Thunder Liger, Manabu Nakanishi and Super Strong Machine to work a non-televised match at Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo Dome, NJPW's biggest show of the year. The team lost to Bushi, Captain New Japan, Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Tomoaki Honma. Throughout 2013 and 2014 Komatsu often faced off against fellow Young Lion Sho Tanaka, with both men trading victories in both singles and tag team competition. By 2015 Komatsu and Tanaka had begun teaming together on a regular basis, including working together in the New Japan Rumble as part of Wrestle Kingdom 9 on January 5, 2015. The two teamed up to eliminate Tiger Mask and Taichi but were both eliminated by Tama Tonga On January 15, 2015 Komatsu competed at the Fantastica Mania 2015 event as he was called upon to replace the injured Rey Cometa in the NJPW/Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) co-promoted event. The team of Komatsu and Kushida lost to Bárbaro Cavernario and Yoshi-Hashi. On February 11 Komatsu lost to Sho Tanaka at The New Beginning in Osaka show and three days later Komatsu and Satoshi Kojima lost to Captain New Japan and Nakanishi. The Invasion Attack 2015 show saw Komatsu, Alex Shelley, Captain New Japan, Kushida and Yuji Nagata defeated Liger, Nakanishi, Ryusuke Taguchi, Sho Tanaka and Tiger Mask. He was selected to be one of 16 wrestlers selected to be part of the 2015 Best of the Super Juniors XXII tournament. He lost all his qualifying matches, being defeated by Bárbaro Cavernario, Beretta, Chase Owens, Gedo Liger Kyle O'Reilly and Taguchi. At Dominion 7.5 in Osaka-jo Hall on July 5, 2015 Nakanishi, Máscara Dorada, Taguchi, Tanaka and Nagata defeated Hiroyoshi Tenzan, Liger, Kojima, Tiger Mask and Komatsu in the untelevised first match of the night. His next match at a major NJPW show was on September 23, 2015 at Destruction in Okayama where he, Tanaka, Katsuyori Shibata and Nagata defeated David Finlay, Jay White, Nakanishi and Tetsuya Naito. A few days later, at Destruction in Kobe Komatsu and Tanaka defeated fellow Young Lions David Finlay and Jay White. In early 2016 it was announced that Komatsu and Tanaka would compete in the 2016 Fantastica Mania series of shows, competing in what NJPW called the "Yohei Komatsu and Sho Tanaka send-off game", announcing that the two would travel to Mexico and work for CMLL as part of their continued in-ring skill development. The team worked the opening match for each of the six Fantastica Mania events, losing each time. On the last night Tetsuya Naito called Komatsu to the ring and implied that he was going to join Naito's group Los Ingobernables de Japon, but then proceeded to beat him up, allowing NJPW to use that as a storyline excuse for his absence from the ring. Overseas learning excursion (2016–2017) Komatsu and Tanaka would be the latest in a long line of young Japanese wrestlers to travel to Mexico to learn the lucha libre style. In Mexico, Komatsu was given the ring name Fujin, named after the Japanese God of Wind, teaming with Tanaka who would be known as Raijin, named after the Japanese God of Thunder. The duo made their Mexican debut on January 31, teaming up with Okumura, forming the most recent version of La Ola Amarilla ("The Yellow Wave"). The group was joined by Kamaitachi, the previous NJPW trainee who has worked for CMLL since 2014. On March 22, Fujin took part in the 2016 edition of The CMLL Torneo Gran Alternativa, a tournament in which rookies team up with veterans in a single elimination tournament. Teaming up with Rey Escorpión, Fujin won his block, advancing to the finals of the tournament scheduled for April 5, in which they were defeated in the finals of the tournament by Esfinge and Volador Jr. In October 2016, Komatsu and Tanaka, now billed as "Yo" and "Sho", The Tempura Boyz, began working regularly for American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH), with whom NJPW also had a working relationship. Return to NJPW (2017–present) On October 9, 2017, at King of Pro-Wrestling, Yoh and Sho returned to NJPW as Roppongi 3K, defeating Funky Future (Ricochet and Ryusuke Taguchi) to become the new IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. Through their affiliation with Romero, Yoh and Sho also became part of the CHAOS stable. On November 5 at Power Struggle, Roppongi 3K defeated Super 69 (ACH and Ryusuke Taguchi) in the finals to win the 2017 Super Jr. Tag Tournament. On January 4, 2018, Roppongi 3K lost the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson) at Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome. but won it back on January 28 at the New Beginning in Sapporo. They lost the titles to Yoshinobu Kanemaru and El Desperado on March 6. In May, Yoh entered the 2018 Best of the Super Juniors tournament, finishing the tournament with a record of three wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. From October 16 until November 1, Yoh and Sho took part in the Super Jr. Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On November 3 at Power Struggle, Yoh and Sho defeated Desperado and Kanemaru, and BUSHI and Shingo Takagi in a three-way match to win the Super Jr. Tag League. Yoh and Sho were booked for another three-way match against Desperado and Kanemaru, and BUSHI and Takagi for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship on January 4, 2019 at Wrestle Kingdom 13 in Tokyo Dome, which was won by BUSHI and Takagi. They would win back the titles from BUSHI and Takagi on March 6, 2019, but lost it to Bullet Club (Taiji Ishimori and El Phantasmo) on June 16. On August 24, Yoh entered the 2019 Super J-Cup, but was eliminated in his first round match by Dragon Lee. From October 16 until November 1, Yoh and Sho took part in the 2019 Super Jr. Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and two losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On November 3 at Power Struggle, Yoh and Sho defeated El Desperado and Yoshinobu Kanemaru to win the Super Jr. Tag League, for the record setting third time. On January 5, 2020 in the second night of Wrestle Kingdom 14 in Tokyo Dome, Yoh and Sho defeated Taiji Ishimori and El Phantasmo to win the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the fourth time. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Bridging dragon suplex – 2019 **''Five Star Clutch'' (Double wrist-clutch flip into a bridging cradle pin) – 2018–present **''Stargazer (Rolling Calf Slicer) – 2019–Present *'Signature moves''' **Atomic drop **''Complete Shot'' **Dropkick **Jumping single knee **Flying elbow strike **Single leg Boston Crab **Sharpshooter **Superkick *'Nicknames' **'"High and Mighty"' *'Managers' **'Rocky Romero' *'Entrance themes' **"Resolution" by Yonosuke Kitamura Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro-Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (4 times, current) – with Sho **Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2017) – with Sho **Super Jr. Tag League (2018, 2019) – with Sho *'Wrestling Observer Awards' **Rookie of the Year (2013) References External links * Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo Category:CHAOS